


american pie

by aelins, Chaol



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternative Universe - FBI, American Politics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kieran works for the FBI, M/M, Multi, Poppy is the JIC Liason, Sharing a Bed, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - F/M/M, and Casteel is the Director of the CIA, i listened to sweet home alabama for three days on repeat, they all live in the same neighborhood bc i can, this is supposed to read as a very ~american~ read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/pseuds/Chaol
Summary: A concept: Sometimes soulmate comes in threes instead of two's. She has loved them since the atoms in her body were created. They will always save her.“You think I’m hot?”“Cas -- everyone thinks you’re hot…”“It’s true, if it wasn’t frowned on and I ran a poll, you’d be voted for hottest CIA director in the history of the organization.
Relationships: Casteel Da'Neer/Poppy Balfour, Kieran Contou/Casteel Da'Neer, Kieran Contou/Poppy Balfour, Kieran Contou/Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. don't keep me waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, vikki and lyddy here. I guess tonight is a good night for updates. This has been sitting in our collab folder for well over two weeks. I couldn't wait to post it any longer. 
> 
> This follows in the same vein as ROME IS BURNING. It's an intelligence community fic.

Poppy Balfour started the same way as many of her fellow Americans did, with a steaming cup of coffee. Poppy had programmed her coffee maker, after some trouble, to make her the morning beverage before she was even out of bed. 

She’d had to have Kieran over to help her with it, but it’d been worth every moment of his constant sighing and staring at her ass. 

She liked Kieran, and she suspected they would be seeing more of each other soon. 

Poppy chugs her coffee, it’s late--nearly six in the morning, she needs to go for her run. Her cat, Diamond, brushes against her legs. She loved her cat but not the cat hair that came with the furry beast. 

Moments later she’s jogging, and is soon joined by Kieran, he looks like he could do three times the speed she’s doing. She wasn’t exactly petite, she was tall and had wider hips than was fashionable. 

But she could kick Kieran’s ass on the mat and that was what made her hum happily, “Morning, sunshine.” 

He laughs, and it’s a sound she might like to hear every morning, a sound she might like to wake up to. 

“So you want a donut after this?” Kieran is giving her a grin that she’d like to smack off his face. 

“You know I might not feel so bad about my donut habit if you didn’t stare at my hips every time I mention it.” 

He laughs again, and something reverberates through her chest; desire, longing for a place in Kieran’s heart--it was all that she wanted, and what she suspected he wanted too. “Well if your hips didn’t look so delectable I wouldn’t look.”

Kieran’s fluffy golden hair glints in the sun and they jog past Casteel Da’Neer’s house. He waves to them both, his white teeth glinting against the morning sun. Kieran makes a noise of derision--or something deeper than that--when Poppy waves back enthusiastically. She considered Casteel a friend, sometimes a frenemy. Interdepartmental relations were important, especially at this juncture. 

When they’re nearly back at Poppy’s place, Kieran slows and so does she, “Have a good day, princess.” 

“You too, Prince.” 

Her cheeks burn as he blows her a kiss. 

*~*~* 

Capitol Hill is a strange place. It’s full of secrets and lies, including some of the secrets Poppy jealously guards. Sweet Home Alabama plays in her headphones, Poppy was originally from the south, and she didn’t miss it--still, the idea of southern hospitality was a nice one. She wished she could go home, but she was too invested in the good of the nation to take off any time from work. 

She was a workaholic and she knew it. 

Good thing Kieran and Cas were too, and her boss was as well. Vonetta was the kind of wise, elderly woman you’d expect to be the Chairwoman of the Joint Intelligence Committee. She took no shit and told no lies. 

Poppy adjusts the collar of her coat, so it’s up against the D.C. wind. 

Kieran, Cas, and Poppy all avoided each other when it came to work. When they met, it was under extremely tenuous circumstances. She couldn’t stand to see the line of tension in Kieran’s jaw or the way Cas’ eyes had stared to crinkle in the corners in recent years. 

She didn’t want to think of what her job took from them, what it would eventually take from her. 

Longevity was not common among CIA and FBI directors--whether through natural or unnatural means their lives were short. 

She turns off her headphones and sits down at her desk, a memo is sitting there. 

She reads it and nearly snaps the hell of her stiletto trying to get to Kieran’s office. 

People running on Capitol Hill was never good, she arrives to find Cas and Kieran growling at each other, she closes the door, and mentally prepares herself, they’re both looking at her and they look expectant. 

“It’s the Teermans, they were caught on surveillance at JFK.” 

Cas immediately launches into a diatribe about how JFK was a ‘weak link’ in national security. Casteel’s heart had been hardened by thousands of losses. She hated it, he wasn’t the same man who’d been a year ahead of her and Kieran at Harvard. 

They’d shared so much in those days, and she just wanted to see him happy again. 

Kieran pipes up, “Alright, how soon can we have a team there?” 

Cas shoots Kieran a look, “They’re on US soil, don’t look at me, Kier. This has FBI written  _ all over it _ .” 

“Yes, Casteel,” A muscle feather’s in Kieran’s jaw, “I’m well aware where your jurisdiction is.”

CIA jurisdiction was a flighty thing, and the three of them knew it. If the president said the CIA wasn’t involved,  _ then they weren’t involved. _ Even if it meant burning their assets and letting them fly into the wind on a cloud of ash. 

Kieran sweeps Poppy from the office, and tells her, “Tell Vonetta that things are a little hairy, I’m sure she’ll appreciate the update.” 

Poppy nods, and asks him, “You’re going aren’t you?” She’s standing so close to Kieran she can feel the heat radiating off his massive body. 

Kieran laughs humorlessly, “If it’s going to be blamed on me when they get away for the fifth time, then yes, Poppy my dear, I want to be there.” 

Poppy kisses his cheek, and she’s glad they’re in a spot where none of the cameras can pick up their little tet-a-tet. 

Cas storms Kieran’s office, shouting at someone on his cellphone, Poppy wonders aloud, “What happened to him?” 

Kieran doesn’t laugh, but frowns deeply, “He lost Shea, he’s lost so much.” 

Poppy rolls her shoulders uncomfortably, “I miss seeing him happy.” 

Kieran hugs her, “Watch over Beckett if I don’t come back ok?” 

Poppy wouldn’t say how much that affected her, the thought of losing either of them--it broke her utterly. 

“Ok, I’ll have to find a way to get him to stop peeing on the neighbor’s lawn though.” Poppy finally lets Kieran go, and she remains at the office while Kieran and Cas risk their lives. 

*~*~* 

It was no good. 

It absolutely a lost cause. 

The stupid machine was  _ not  _ going to give her the damn nutter butters. She thought if her blood sugar plummeted one more point she might actually go eat some paper. 

She kicks the machine hard, and then someone kicks it for her. It’s a big, booted foot that kicks it for her. 

She turns and sees Cas, he gives her a look, and says, “Don’t mention it, everyone’s hangry after a day like today.” 

“No dice?” She inquires. 

“None to speak of,” Kieran says from behind her. He kisses her cheek, and Cas looks scandalized. 

“You two--?” 

“Not yet,” Kieran says, but he amends, “Poppy’s coming over for steaks on the grill tonight?” 

Poppy looks at them both, Kieran was plotting something, she could hear it in the way his normally deep voice was pitched oddly. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“You’d be invited, Cas, but I don’t invite grumpy assholes over for filet mignon.” 

Cas stalks away. 

*~*~* 

Steak’s at Kieran’s ended up being a near-religious experience. It was late enough in the fall that it wasn’t horribly hot, as it had been through early September. She could stand out by the grill with a beer in shorts and a hoodie and it was pleasantly warm. Kieran had little heat lamps as they used in California. It was pleasant. 

“You want another beer?” Kieran asks her when they’re done eating. 

She wants another one, but she’s already had two. She knows the night will end in debauchery if she has another. 

“How about coffee?” 

Kieran looks a little glassy-eyed, a little tipsy, and she thinks it’s a good look on him. He was always so in control, she was glad he could let go with her. 

His pupils were wide too, a fact she didn’t want to think too hard on. 

Kieran gets up to make her coffee and put the dishes away. 

She follows him inside after turning off the gas lamps and making sure the gas grill was off. 

Kieran had a beautiful bungalow style home, she loved his house, could even see herself spending a lot of time in with him. 

It was late, probably midnight, and she really just wanted to fuck Kieran, and spend the night. Kieran makes her a fabulous coffee drink, which he called a coffee orgasm, and she blushes deeply when she exclaims how good it was. 

Kieran laughs, and the sound is so sweet and dripping with pure sexual energy, she has to look away from him, the blush on her cheeks sinking lower to her chest. 

When it comes time to leave, Kieran asks, “Do you want me to walk you home?” 

“No, it’s ok. I’m only four houses down anyway. I think I can manage it.” 

Kieran smiles, and the way it makes her feel is electric. 

One moment she’s smiling and the next she’s devouring his mouth, all teeth, and tongues. She doesn’t know what comes over her, but she moans into his mouth and places a hand on his defined pecs. 

“Baby, baby,” Kieran laughs as he pulls away from her, and Poppy looks ravenous for him, “there will be plenty of time for that later, I don’t want to jump into  _ physical _ things with you just yet.” He tucks a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, “I want it to happen, but I want you to really want it because you want  _ me _ . Not because you drank your beer too fast on only a packet of nutter butters.” 

She frowns thoughtfully, and pats his hip, “Thanks for the save.” 

Kieran kisses her brow, “Anytime, love.” 

*~*~* 

Cas’ words are sharp in her ears, a thousand tiny knives of guilt. 

“You’re jeopardizing his life,” Cas had said. 

“This will end in tears.” Cas had berated her. 

She’d spun on him after she’d tried to walk away, he’d been picking up his New York Times on the front lawn like normal when he’d asked her to talk to him. “Tell me what this is really about Cas.” 

Cas had blustered for a solid three minutes that it was an  _ operational nightmare _ . Which roughly translated to, “You want me for yourself!” Poppy burst out, her long red hair waving in the morning breeze like a flag painted blood red. 

Cas paled. 

“It’s true! Oh my god!” Poppy began laughing, and couldn’t stop. 

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s not that funny.” Casteel’s usually sun-kissed skin had gone pale. 

Poppy can barely talk. She's laughing so hard. 

“Don’t laugh--Poppy--please.” 

The fact that he’s begging her makes her shut up after a few more dark chuckles. 

“Kieran and I--” Poppy realizes that this is far more serious than she’d originally realized. 

“I know.” 

“So…. what are you asking me?” 

Casteel frowned thoughtfully, “I--I guess there’s no easy way to say this, Kieran’s my ex.” 

“You and--Kier?” 

Casteel nodded sadly. 

“Jesus Christ,” Poppy swears softly, “So in college or--?” 

“Yep, we were together for a year, in secret obviously.” 

“Because the US government doesn’t take kindly to--”

Casteel nodded sadly, “I always wanted what I have now, and if they’d dug it up that I was--” 

“Bisexual,” Poppy says with a kind smile. 

Casteel nods. “Do you think any less of me?” 

Poppy snorted, “No. Why would I? I’m happy you felt safe enough to tell me.” 

Casteel gives her one of his panty-dropping smirks. “So you want to go out for dinner?” 

“I have to talk to Kieran,” Poppy says and immediately regrets it when Cas’s face falls. 

“I understand.” 

Poppy nods, and hugs Casteel, he’s a little stiff in her arms, but she hopes it’s not too awkward for him. 

She’s off and jogging again, and Kieran must be sleeping late, she thought that was good--he’d had a late night and trying day at work. 


	2. Love; do not doubt my devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concept: they are created from the same atoms of carbon. When the universe exploded into existence they knew they would be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Vikki posting for Lyddy. She’s unwell tonight but we’re really excited for this story. So I wanted to get this up! Enjoy 😉

It is rarely a good sign to be summoned to the president’s office before you’ve had your first cup of coffee. Poppy approaches with caution, surprise flitting across her features as she nods towards Kieran and Casteel, both already waiting outside. She can’t help the stifled yawn as she shifts from one foot to another, waiting for the door to open and their fate to be decided. They dare not risk familiarity here, here they are professional, here -- they are nothing more than tools in their president’s arsenal. 

President Alastair opened the door himself, stepping back as he beckoned them in. “My crack team, here bright and early I see. Come in come in, there are pastries and coffee --” Poppy felt herself perk up at the idea of both, sugar and caffeine - it always softened the blow of presidential decrees. 

Casteel brushes beside her, his hand just glancing the small of her back, “Thank you sir -- you’re too generous.” Rumbling laughter was the reply, muffling as he moved further into the oval office. 

Kieran and Poppy follow with a silent look passing between the two, “I’ll cut to the chase, I am forming a task force, you three are it. If you need to read anyone in, that’s fine - but I’d prefer it remain between the four of us. With your combined skill sets I think we can put this to an end. You are to throw everything you have in your considerable arsenals at the Teerman problem until it’s handled. Am I clear?”

It's Poppy who chimes in first, “Of course Mister President -- now as far as jurisdiction…” 

A pertinent question considering the mixed bag they had in here, “Jurisdiction still rules, Kieran, you’re still USA bound, and Casteel - no matter how charming you maybe, you’re to keep a low profile while investigating here. I can shield you from a certain amount of trouble, but if other agencies catch you exceeding appropriate jurisdiction there will be very little I can do to keep it peaceful.” 

  
The rest of the meeting goes smoothly, alerting the president to the information they had and updating him on the rough information that Kieran had been able to glean from the surveillance video. Meeting adjourned, with the three of them agreeing to meet Poppy at her office for the next phase of their meeting, the brain storming. As with most things, traffic and bureaucracy slowed things down, meaning it was nearly lunch when Casteel made it to her office, “I know I’m late - but I did stop for lunch. And yes I brought it for everyone.” 

Kieran couldn’t help the snort of laughter, “Oh thank god, you’re awful when you're hangry.” A glimmer of past knowledge and amusement in cool blue eyes, Poppy was thinking about her conversation with Cas -- but knew now wasn’t the time. 

“Come on boys -- behave. Cas hand out the food you so generously obtained for us, and stop heckling him Kieran. He has -- blood sugar mood issues.” Teasing she leaned over accepting the salad bowl he’d gotten for her, a sniff revealed it was her favorite. Leave him to know she like sweet dressings --... 

Kieran was already digging into his salad, strips of filet adorning his, “It’s almost like you’re bribing me with the steak - and I have to say it’s working.” A wordless look passed between the two of them, a smile pulling at the corner of Cas’ lips as he gave a hum, settling in to eat his own. Had they always shared these little looks? Poppy couldn’t say she’d noticed - but maybe they had and she had just not known what they meant, the weight that they carried.

  
A plan was formed over salad -- hours were marked by cups of coffee -- and the ache of their necks and back from the cramped working quarters. But the president’s intention had been clear, this was a covert mission - one that they were to handle and no one else. That meant her office was the cleanest, and no one would think to look for either man there. After all, they kept a picture of professionalism and distance when anyone else was around. 

Casteel surprised Poppy when he opened up, “I’ve got about a dozen contacts within their organization, but they keep it so compartmentalized that it’s hard to form a clear picture. I recently lost Tulis -- he turned on us when he realized I was CIA..” 

Kieran nodded, as if commiserating, “It’s always hard when they back out. I’m sorry Cas --.” Giving his friend’s shoulder a squeeze as he walked by him to get another coffee refill from the pot Poppy kept in her office. “Wasn’t he the one who had lost two sons to them already?” Cas nodded, fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose, a pinched expression.

And so passed the rest of the day and into the night, it was a nightmare trying to sort out who knew what and what information they could glean from other agencies without alerting them. There was an undercurrent of tension, all three believing that if the president was keeping it this quiet - he might fear a leak in their agencies. The sun sank below the horizon, dinner time passed -- another round of takeout, loosened ties, jackets left draped over chairs, shirt sleeves rolled up, and a comfortable level of familiarity now. 

  
They sat still at last, content in the moment that -- they’d done all they could with the information they could. Poppy reached for her fortune cookie, cracking it open she gave a soft hum. “So do we call it off the clock now? Because I wanted to discuss something with you.. Both.” A pointed look cast from one man to the other, her arms crossed as they looked properly attentive. “Kieran -- you already know how I feel about you, and Cas -- you don’t like to be left out of anything do you?” 

Teasing, but also truthful - Da’Neer managed to look a little chastised, but didn’t disagree. Kieran was watching interestedly, “Go on ---..” 

Poppy sat forward, a hum on her lips as she decided the best way was to be direct. “I want both of you. There. I said it. I don’t want to just date one of you, I don’t want to date both of you separately, but together. You both clearly still care for each other -- and -- I think it’s a suitable arrangement.” Casteel’s laughter was a soft rumble - like thunderheads in the distance, but Kieran was looking struck - this was not what he’d anticipated she had to say. 

Yet there was a grin that formed on his lips, “That’s true -- I never really stopped loving you Cas - the way things ended there… Just wasn’t any closure, so nothing changed.. And I am -- crazy about you Poppy - you drive me nuts sometimes, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Casteel’s smile was nothing short of radiant as he watched them, “Oh so you’re going to talk about your feelings now Kieran?” Teasing he shifted his honeyed gaze to Poppy, “And aren’t you just full of secrets and surprises. You do realize this well may be the death of us all don’t you?” 

Poppy couldn’t help the smile that spread across her features, vibrant eyes taking them both in, “Then I propose if we go to our deaths, we go together, and we go unapologetically. In which case -- now that this is wrapped up… What next?”

  
A hum from Kieran, “I could use a beer and bed --.” 

Casteel chuckled softly, “Why don’t both of you meet me at my place -- I’ll have a nightcap ready -- and we can  **_debrief_ ** each other..”

  
An eye roll from Poppy, “Only you could make debrief sound sexual Da’Neer -- but agreed. I want a shower and to get out of these heels, then I’ll drop by.” 

  
Arrangements were made, and each went their separate ways. Poppy was sure to feed the cat before leaving, after her shower -- she’d opted for something comfortable when selecting her outfit. Which might shamefully just be yoga pants and an oversized hoody from college. It had been a very long day and the last thing she wanted was another tight outfit without some give --- meeting up with Kieran just outside of Cas’ place, she wasn’t the only one who’d gone casual. Dark sweatpants hung low on his hips -- a tshirt and zip up jacket somehow made him look just as delectable as he had in his suit. Maybe she’d gone too long without sex if that was irresistable… 

  
His arm slipped around her waist, lips brushing her temple as they knocked. Cas opened the door almost immediately, “Well don’t you two just look  _ comfy _ \--.” 

This coming from the man who wore a pair of gym pants and nothing else, “ **We** opted for _ layers _ , clearly you didn’t get the memo.  _ Exhibitionist _ .” Kieran quipped as he shifted to brush a kiss to Cas’ temple -- “I don’t want you to get jealous, I have to keep things fair after all.” If Poppy wasn’t mistaken, Cas might be blushing, a fact that she thought was oddly adorable. It was nice to see the vulnerability that she hadn’t seen much of in him, closer to who he had been in college - he spent so much time in shadows now, that she wondered whether the cost of it might be too high.

  
Kieran seemed to sense her thoughts, a quiet smile as he began to carry the conversation. Inspecting - jokingly so - Casteel’s home, “Oh so it’s true then, CIA gets all the perks. I see how it is being the administration's golden boy --...” Kieran immediately found the best spot on the couch, stretching out on it - feet propped cavalierly on the coffee table.

“It’s true -- I am the president’s favorite. But it’s only because I always tell him what he wants to know.” There was a distinct raising of Casteel’s brow as he quipped back, heading to the fridge to grab beers for everyone. Poppy had to admit, there was distinctly more square footage than in her place, and while Kieran’s had been nice --... No way could he have fit that sized sectional in it. 

  
“Mmhmm -- well sometimes someone has to do the heavy lifting, the coordination if you will. It makes me less popular but arguably just as important if not more.” Teasing she followed after Cas, grabbing the bowl of chips he’d set out. What -- she didn’t have a problem with junk food, not remotely… Her stomach rumbled as she nicked one from the bowl popping it into her mouth with a low hum of pleasure. Cas laughed, brushing by her -- a kiss brushing her temple as he moved into the other room, handing the beer to Kieran and taking his own perch, not too close -- as if letting them all negotiate their places. 

  
This negotiation was where Poppy shone, bowl of chips left on the coffee table, she took a position between the two of them, nabbing a beer from Cas - to curl up between the two of them. When they’d each taken their spots it had looked a reasonable amount of space between them, but with her perched between them, her cheek could rest on Kieran’s shoulder, while one leg shamelessly draped over Casteel’s lap. Casteel’s hand immediately went to her hip, a contented hum as he scooted closer -- lessening the size of the space she had to occupy to tie them together.

“So who is going to tell me about your history hmm? I knew you both in college -- and somehow never knew any of this about y’all? You’ve got to tell me how that happened…” She was curious, and now seemed the best time to get it all out in the open. 

Kieran was the first to speak, “I don’t think we really called it anything at the time, we were best friends, everyone knew that.” There was a neutrality of tone that belied the seriousness of it, she wasn’t sure how she knew -- but she just did.

“Mmmm, my parents were happy we were friends, our families have been close for generations; but I think they began to suspect. Malik of course - he knew. He covered for us a good deal. Whenever we were late, or forgot to make it look like someone had slept in Kieran’s bed..” Casteel reminisced laughing softly. 

It was easy listening to them, Poppy joined in, asking questions when they left things suspiciously blank. Finally they arrived at when it had ended -- and the question she really wanted to know, “Why did you… break up?”

  
Cool blue eyes darted towards Casteel, “I think that after Malik -- died, that -- the expectations of his parents, and the legacy they placed on his shoulders -- just sort of.. Made it easier to be just friends. I wasn’t exactly the sort of date he could take to the family’s next big gala..” A soft sorrowful sort of chuckle. Poppy reached for his hand, nuzzling at the nape of his neck with a soft sigh. 

Cas however wasn’t through quite yet -- “That was part of it, and probably how it seemed. I think I was mostly afraid? When we lost Malik, it felt like it was my fault - and I didn’t know how to handle that. So - I distanced myself from the one person who made me really feel something. It was easier to just pretend I was fine. And with you --” he reached to brush fingertips across Kieran’s cheek gently, “--with you I could never pretend.”

It feels natural as Poppy slips arms around both of them, a kiss long overdue shared between them. Kieran’s breath catching -- crystalline clear eyes darkening as he looked at the two people he was lucky enough to have. 

A low hum from Casteel -- “I forgot how good you tasted --...” , then turned grinning to Poppy, “Did you think you’d escape?” 

So the first kiss shared between Poppy and Casteel was had, with her perched on Kieran’s lap, his lips brushing the nape of her neck as she couldn’t help the soft moan into Casteel’s kiss. Lips parted as she leaned against Kieran, her body melting between the two - need pooling shamefully in her womb as she arched against him. Casteel broke the kiss at last - fingers brushing along her neck, feeling her racing pulse, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“Sleep over? The bedroom’s big enough for a california king --...” 

A groan from Kieran -- “How the hell is your room big enough--” 

“Oh don’t complain, I’d rather sleep in his california king with you two than in my double alone…” Poppy scooted from between them heading towards the bedroom, standing in the door -- laughing softly, “He has satin sheets Kieran --.”

“Of course I do, you don’t think I want to age prematurely do you?” Casteel was indignant as he brushed by her, bringing with him extra pillows from the couch.

Kieran brought up the rear, “Oh come on, you’re gonna be one of those hot old men everyone can’t figure out why you’re hot but you’re hot anyway.” 

“You think I’m hot?” 

“Cas-- everyone thinks you’re hot…”

  
“It’s true, if it wasn’t frowned on and I ran a poll, you’d be voted for hottest CIA director in the history of the organization.” Poppy chirped as she stripped out of the yoga pants -- in nothing but a hoodie as she crawled into the bed, choosing a choice place directly in the middle.

“Are you sure that’s where you want Poppy? Kieran’s a kicker ---...” 

  
“Cas is a snorer --” 

  
“I’ve never snored a day in my life --.”

  
“Only all night --...”

And to their loving bickering, Poppy dozed off. 


End file.
